le cure pipe ou l'autobiographie d'un génie
by nathaloche130674
Summary: Plongés dans ses pensées intimes, le jeune docteur Reid va découvrir la vie, l'amour, la peur,la souffrance et les valeurs de l'amitié au sein du BAU - amitié, slash, angoisse, addiction...
1. CHAPITRE 1

« Le cure pipe » ou l'autobiographie d'un génie 

**Chapitre 1 **

J'ai une sainte horreur de passer cette porte, pas par superstition ou compulsion obsessionnelle, mon raisonnement logique sur ces choses là ne me permettant même pas d'y songer, non c'est tout simplement par crainte.

Tout simplement parce que je suis trop nerveux pour raisonner logiquement sur un simple geste à faire : ouvrir la porte, faire signe à mon mentor de venir prendre un appel important dans son bureau et de repartir en silence sans se faire remarquer. Mais c'est bien là où le bas blesse. Je suis capable de faire toutes ces choses là, bien sûr, je ne suis pas le plus idiot de tout cet établissement, loin de là, pour ma propre défense, mais pour ce qui pourrait paraître pour la plupart du commun des mortels d'une simplicité toute enfantine, se révèle être un moment très angoissant pour moi. J'ai déjà les mains moites avant même de poser ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ridicule, je suis tout simplement pathétiquement ridicule.

Je le sais, je ne pourrais rien y changer, c'est dans ma nature profonde de ne pas savoir avec sérénité appréhender les choses simples de la vie quotidienne.

Je dois faire preuve de discernement et mettre cela sur le compte du devoir qui m'appelle, cela va certainement me donner plus de courage pour pénétrer dans cette salle de cours et m'exposer aux yeux des étudiants sagement assis à leur pupitre pour écouter mon Maître.

Il doit certainement être en train leur expliquer les obsessions, les psychopathies et toute autre déviance de la nature humaine. Je connais déjà tout par cœur, chaque phrase qu'il leur prononce, chaque geste qu'il fait pour appuyer sa présentation, chaque image qu'il doit leur passer sur l'écran derrière lui, et chaque moment où il va poser un regard entendu sur l'ensemble de la classe pour pénétrer leur esprit et se rendre compte s'ils comprennent l'impact des paroles qui leur prononcent.

Je suis là, derrière cette porte que je renoncerai bien à ouvrir pour m'enfuir au plus vite mais je n'en ai pas le droit. J'ai réajusté ma cravate et mes lunettes, me suis peigné rapidement du bout des doigts pour essayer de replacer mes quelques mèches indisciplinées qui me tombent souvent dans les yeux. Je suis prêt…

J'aurais préféré resté dans ce bureau, bien caché des autres, à rédiger les derniers rapports que Jason Gideon me demande de lui préparer, à enrichir mes connaissances par des lectures instructives…mais il a fallu que ce maudit téléphone sonne , me sortant du cocon protecteur dans lequel j'aime me plonger. C'est ainsi, je suis angoissé tout le temps à l'idée de devoir affronter autre chose que le bureau où je reste la plupart de mon temps à travailler pour mon mentor.

J'ai fait de grands progrès pourtant. Je me mêle plus facilement à cette foule bruyante que l'on trouve ici à l'université, je me force à les rencontrer dans les couloirs, les frôler, enfin me faire plutôt bousculer serait le terme le plus approprié.

J'ai leur âge, la même allure de jeune étudiant qu'eux à l'exception que je ne les fréquente pas, que je n'ai pas les mêmes loisirs ni les mêmes désirs que des jeunes de mon âge. C'est peut être pour cela qu'on ne me parle pas beaucoup, qu'on m'ignore souvent, qu'on me regarde avec cet air d'incompréhension…

« qui donc est ce grand gars étrange qui traîne comme un petit caniche derrière le grand Jason Gideon ? » Oui, c'est presque cela, un petit chien bien discipliné, qui remuerait presque la queue en sa présence…

J'ai 21 ans et je suis certainement le seul étudiant aussi jeune et aussi diplômé de cette institution, voir de cette région, voir de toute la patrie d'ailleurs. Je devrais en être fier…mais je n'y suis pour rien en fait, c'est ce foutu cerveau qui a tout fait, qui a tout permis. A lui, oui, mon cerveau, mon esprit sait réellement bien comprendre, interpréter, analyser les choses mais moi, le garçon maladroit et si socialement déficient, je ne sais pas bien faire des choses plus normales, comme rire bêtement pour une blague que je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas comprise, ou tout simplement sortir avec une fille…ou un garçon…encore un grand dilemme sur lequel je n'ose même pas me pencher.

Je soupire, je sais déjà que tous les yeux des étudiants installés en salle de cours vont se tourner vers moi, certains vont rire de mon arrivée qui risque d'être comme d'habitude fracassante.

Je me demande déjà contre quoi je risque de buter, ou si je vais de nouveau m'étaler en plein milieu de la salle comme la dernière fois où j'ai du aller trouver mon mentor….d'autres vont se demander pourquoi je viens déranger leur professeur, exprimant leur mécontentement par des soupirs bien bruyants…j'imagine déjà aussi quelques étudiants qui vont murmurer « attention voilà le petit singe savant du Professeur… » , beaucoup cependant me connaissent parce que je suis un peu l'ombre de Gideon.

Je soupire devant cette porte. Il va bien falloir entrer, prendre sur soi, ne pas penser à mes mains trop moites parce que j'ai encore l'angoisse qui m'étreint.

Je pénètre tout doucement faisant bien attention cette fois ci à ce que la porte ne se referme pas sur moi, prenant bien soin de tenir fermement mes dossiers pour qu'ils ne gisent pas lamentablement au sol…

J'avance d'un pas. Le silence se fait immédiatement, le visage rempli de sollicitude de mon mentor se tourne vers moi, je lui tend en retour un sourire timide et lui fait signe de venir. Tout va bien pour le moment…Il explique à ses élèves qu'il s'absente quelques minutes. Je sais déjà qu'il va leur demander de réfléchir à ses dernières paroles, de les analyser et de donner une réponse à son questionnement sur l'esprit du criminel qu'ils étudient, je le sais car c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à préparer ce cours.

Il avance vers moi avec ce calme qui le caractérise tant et qui me rassure aussi , tout va toujours bien, je me retourne avance d'un pas salvateur vers la sortie et là tout bouscule.

Quelqu'un pénètre au même instant dans la salle, la porte m'arrive en plein visage, je lâche l'ensemble des dossiers qui s'envolent au travers de la pièce et me retrouve en quelques secondes les fesses à même le sol.

La pauvre étudiante qui vient d'arriver s'excuse comme elle peut. J'entends les rires qui fusent dans la salle. Mes lunettes sont tombées au sol et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Je tâtonne tremblant et honteux.

Super ! me voilà, en plus d'être dans une position ridicule, totalement myope, incapable de rire de moi-même.

« Ca va, Spencer ? »

Gideon me tend mes lunettes avec douceur. Il ramasse mes dossiers et fait signe aux étudiants de reprendre le cours normal de leur étude.

Puis après m'avoir aidé à me redresser, il m'entraîne avec lui dans le couloir. Je suis rouge de confusion et je commence tout d'abord par un bégaiement lamentable pour expliquer les raisons de ma venue.

« Je…on…un appel…urgent… »

« Merci, Spencer…ne te tracasses pas, tu as été parfait… »

Je souris gêné. La notion du parfait chez Gideon me fait un peu rire intérieurement. Que dira t il le jour où il m'arrivera de mettre le feu à son bureau par inadvertance…ou pire…

Jamais Jason ne se permet de se moquer de moi ou de me rabaisser. Je l'aime pour cela, parce qu'il a su m'offrir quelque chose de précieux , quelque chose qui me fait sentir que peut être j'ai une place particulière auprès de lui. Il m'apprécie tout simplement comme je suis avec mes défauts et avec mes qualités.

Je pense en vérité qu'il a surtout été impressionné par mes capacités intellectuelles et que c'est en tout premier pour cette raison qu'il m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'impressionne, il me fait parfois peur mais je sais que je peux tout lui confier, mes peurs, mes doutes, mes envies…il aura toujours le mot pour m'aider à avancer dans cette vie qui me semble si difficile à apprivoiser.

J'ai une qualité que l'on ne peut pas me reprocher cependant : je suis un génie…et pour cela, Gideon veut qu'on me respecte parce que je connais tout, absolument tout. Bien sur ce n'est que théorie, physique, mathématique, statistiques …mais je suis capable de grande chose grâce à ce don que possède mon cerveau…don que j'aurai préféré avoir dans ma relation aux autres car sur ce plan là je suis égal à un QI de zéro.

« Parfait…on est demain à la première heure »

Le « Parfait » de Gideon me sort de mes pensées.

« Spencer, je pense qu'il va falloir reprendre du terrain. Nous allons à Quantico, au service de l'analyse du comportement, le BAU. On a besoin de nous… »

« Nous ? »

A ma voix, il sent que je viens de me tétaniser sur place. Je suis devenu d'un coup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Oui, nous. Il est temps de mettre au profit du FBI tes connaissances. Ils vont t'adorer, ne 'inquiètes pas. Leur patron est un vieil ami…Aaron Hotchner »

« Il...vous lui avez parlé de moi… ? »

Et voilà j'ai encore ces intonations de petit garçon affolé dans la voix. Le rythme est de nouveau saccadé et le son aigu. Jason pose sa main sur mon épaule avec tendresse. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul car je m'effraye de tout contact physique mais le frôlement de sa main sur mon épaule frêle me rassure tout de même. Je dois avouer aimer quand il se fait proche de moi ainsi, quand il me touche. Peu de personne me touche, entre dans mon intimité de cette manière…il y a lui…et ma mère…

« Non verrons cela sur place…Spencer, arrêtes de trembler… »

Je cesse immédiatement le mouvement frénétique de mes doigts trop nerveux.

« vous voulez dire, que je vais, enfin que vous allez m'imposer dans leur équipe ainsi…je…je vais rester ici, je vous assure que je vais me sentir bien mieux ici… »

« Non, Spencer, tu vas aller chez toi rapidement, me chercher une valise bien remplie...et nous partons à 15 h par l'avion, Je t'attends à l'aéroport… »

Le ton est direct. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Mon coeur bat de nouveau trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. J'angoisse de nouveau.

« On rentrera vite ? »

« Je ne sais pas, certainement…Spencer, n'emportes pas que des livres…tu prends du nécessaire de toilette et des affaires de rechange.. »

Jason me sourit avec toute la tendresse d'un père. Il me connaît vraiment bien. Il sait que je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de préparation de dernière minute.

Ne pas oublier la brosse à dent, la chemise et les chaussettes…ne rien oublier…je sens que je vais me sentir mal mais en même temps je suis excité, très excité…mon cerveau bouillonne intérieurement…c'est la première fois que Jason m'emmène là bas, à Washington, avec lui, à Quantico , l'antre des meilleurs agents du FBI…

Maintenant j'en suis certain : je vais vomir dans quelques secondes…l'angoisse est là, me tire l'estomac, je suis trop pâle, je tremble, je sens mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids…

« Eh mon grand, ca va très bien se passer là bas… »

« Et si… et si ces agents me trouvent spécial ? »

« Mais tu es spécial, Spencer…c'est pour cela que je veux que tu apportes ta contribution à cette mission… »

« Génial… »

J'en suis bien moins persuadé que lui…le côté spécial qu'il apprécie tant n'est pas toujours si facilement accepté ailleurs…j'en ai souvent malheureusement fait l'expérience au cours de ma jeune vie. Je soupire, je crois que je n'aie jamais été aussi désespéré qu'aujourd'hui et c'est avec un œil bien triste que je regarde Gideon fermer la porte de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres.

---


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Comme je devais m'en douter, le voyage se passe mal. Je suis trop anxieux pour pouvoir me détendre. Le pauvre Jason subit toutes mes longues tirades sur les statistiques, sur les risques inhérents au vol, aux avions et aux accidents qui pourraient subvenir. Je n'ai jamais autant décliné de nombres, de chiffres, d'hypothèses tout autant loufoques les unes que les autres. Je ne connais que cela, malheureusement, pour me protéger de mes angoisses.

Et lui m'écoute sans un mot, avançant ses pions sur notre jeu d'échec sans relever à quel point je me sens désemparé. Il le sait, il le devine facilement, il l'a déjà dit que j'étais peut être la personne la plus facile à profiler…ce n'est pas bien difficile d'ailleurs, je suis tellement rempli de tics nerveux qu'on se doute quand je cache quelque chose, quand je vais bien ou quand je suis dans le vide total de mon existence…

Il le sait. Il me laisse gérer seul. Il n'a pas tord, mais j'aurai aimé qu'il me parle d'eux , de cette équipe que l'on va rencontrer , juste pour me rendre compte qu'ils sont pas si terrifiants de l'image que je me fais d'eux.

Mais non il ne veut rien dire. J'insiste pourtant, je pleurniche presque comme une petite fille pour obtenir ne serait-ce que des noms, des prénoms, un descriptif…

« Spencer, je préfère que tu te fasses une opinion seul…cesses de me poser des questions et concentres toi un peu sur le jeu, tu vas encore perdre… »

Il me sourit tout en ôtant ses lunettes pour mieux me regarder. Il me fait penser au loup dans le petit chaperon rouge, il joue de son charme pour qu'on obéisse à ses désirs… et dire que l'on dit cette histoire faite pour les enfants... Moi elle me terrifie , les contes pour enfants m'ont toujours effrayés d'ailleurs peut être parce que j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il dissimulait en réalité de sombres vérités…enfin les différents professeurs que j'ai eu m'ont toujours pris pour une sorte de petit fou illuminé lorsque je leur rendais des dissertations avec des hypothèses de ce genre…ma mère, elle comprenait…comprenait que je savais lire entre les lignes, que je savais déjà disséquer le profond de l'être humain…j'étais d'ailleurs à bonne école avec une maman schizophrène…ca a surement aidé à mon orientation professionnelle.

Il me regarde encore d'un regard de père attendri puis reprend le jeu.

« Echec et Mat »

Voilà, je le savais…Je ne suis même pas étonné .Je boude un peu tout de même. Je déteste perdre. Je crois qu'il ne me laissera jamais gagné. Je croise les bras contre mon torse, mon cerveau ré analyse chaque coup que j'ai porté. Je ne comprends pas où je me suis de nouveau trompé dans ma stratégie.

« je ne vois pas … »

« Tu dois te concentrer encore plus, tu dois laisser ton instinct te guider et pas seulement les théories sur les échecs…on reprend »

Et le voilà qui replace les pions, les blancs pour moi, les noirs pour lui. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, je voudrais me plonger dans un bon libre histoire de laisser mon esprit partir vers d'autres horizons. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'ose pas le lui dire.

Jason est la seule personne au monde que je n'ai jamais réussi à battre à ce jeu. Mon père a capitulé dès que j'ai eu 6 ans, de toute manière il a capitulé sur tout ce qui me concernait…mes amis, enfin ceux qui voulaient bien me parler, n'ont jamais voulu se confronter à moi et puis…et puis j'ai appris à jouer seul…comme pour tous les loisirs d'ailleurs que j'ai eu dans ma vie, la lecture, les sciences, et Star Strek…loin de ce que l'on attend d'un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans…

Maman m'a donné le gout de lire, de dévorer les œuvres de notre siècle et des siècles passés, le gout du savoir, de la connaissance mais elle ne m'a cependant jamais appris à jouer avec les autres, à des jeux d'enfants normaux, les petites voitures, les châteaux de chevaliers et autre construction en tout genre, faire du skate borad ou tout simplement lancer un ballon droit dans le but. C'est peut être pour cela que je suis si maladroit d'ailleurs…je ne sais qu'utiliser mon cerveau…ca doit être la raison d'être un génie, à mon avis…

« Spencer, à quoi songes tu ? »

« Oh rien, Jason, rien…je peux vous poser une question ? »

« bien sur… »

Jason ôte ses lunettes et me regarde.

« Quand vous étiez enfant, votre jeu préféré, c'était quoi ? »

« Oh ca date un peu tout cela…quand j'étais vraiment petit, je crois que j'étais très attiré par les personnages miniatures, je construisais des mondes imaginaires avec eux…je passais des heures à inventer une histoire avec eux…comme des petits soldats de plombs tu vois ? »

« Euh oui… »

Non en fait je ne vois pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de petits soldats de plombs…

« …et surtout je passais des heures à construire des avions et à les faire voler de ma fenêtre…c'est surement de cela que vient mon amour des oiseaux… et toi dis moi, à quoi jouais-tu donc ?»

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me rends compte que jamais personne ne m'a demandé une telle chose et que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que jouer comme un enfant .

« Je…je passais beaucoup de temps à lire en fait… »

Jason a vu mon trouble. Il se pince les lèvres. Il doit être en train de se demander quel genre d'enfant j'étais.

Maman vous dirais que j'étais un enfant extraordinaire, unique, la chose la plus belle que la vie lui a donné…Papa lui aurait certainement dit que j'étais un enfant incompréhensible, trop compliqué pour lui…et les autres enfants auraient éclaté de rire en repensant au petit Spencer, avec se lunettes trop épaisses et ses vêtements sortis du siècle dernier.

Moi je dirai juste que je n'ai certainement jamais été un enfant comme le sens du mot le définit.

_« Garçon ou fille qui est en bas âge. S'amuser, rire comme un enfant. Des jouets d'enfants. Pleurer comme un enfant. »_

Non je ne me reconnais pas dans ces termes et pourtant je sais que je me comporte souvent comme tel…j'ai un besoin constant d'être rassuré, d'être protégé, de sentir que quelqu'un me montre le chemin…triste réalité de ce que je suis réellement…ni un homme, ni un enfant…un génie…à quoi peut ressembler un enfant génie, à quoi doit jouer une enfant comme moi…

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un enfant comme moi n'a pas d'amis…il grandit seul, il apprend seul, il est seul pour se défendre quand il se fait taper par les autres élèves, il est seul aussi quand il pleure sous son oreiller, il est seul aussi quand il reçoit ses diplômes et il est malheureusement très seul aussi au bal de fin d'année…de toute manière ca ne m'a jamais dérangé d'être seul pour cet évènement…je déteste danser…

Je sais que je vais encore être très seul pour cette mission ca Jason va retrouver son ami là bas. Il n'aura certainement que peu de temps à me consacrer.

Mais je m'en fiche, je ne suis de toute ma manière pas capable de rester longtemps au contact des autres…

Jason me tape sur l'épaule.

« On est arrivé, mon grand… »

Je me sens étourdi. J'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. Je me lève rapidement, trop rapidement car ma tête vient heurter le compartiment à bagage que Jason a ouvert. Il sourit gentiment pendant que je me frotte frénétiquement la tête.


End file.
